Inside The Twilight Studio
by thecornergirl
Summary: AU: Twilight meets Inside the Actors Studio. A series of interviews focused on the reality TV show Twilight, The Vampire Experience.


_**Twilight and all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**A/N:**_

_This was just a fun idea that popped into my head. For any of you who don't know, or won't recognize this, the idea is based on the show Inside The Actors Studio, with host James Lipton. He sits down with actors and actresses and asks them all these questions about their career and life. It's really an excellent show, and you can find clips on Youtube._

_So the idea popped into my head and I thought, why not? Here's the set-up._

_Vampires existence has been revealed to the world. Vampires the world over are reacting differently to their exposure. Some are in hiding, hoping that things calm down and blow over, and some are living unapologetically in the open. The producers of this potential reality show hear of a clan of Vampires living openly in Forks Washington, accepted by the town around them. They decide to offer them a reality show, and a chance to tell their story to the world. The Cullens decide to accept their offer and Twilight, the Vampire Experience is born._

_The following interviews take place after the show is ended. In terms of the books, they're roughly at the end of Twilight, with a few changes made here and there to fit in with my vision of their world._

_Each chapter will be an interview with a different character. I plan on working my way through the Cullens and of course Bella, and even some of the Wolves (who have also been exposed). If it catches on and people seem to enjoy it I'll probably feature guest authors if anyone is willing to participate. The guest authors will be given full control over the interview process, writing whatever they want for that character. Should be fun._

_Ok, hopefully you'll like the idea, and not think I'm a crackpot. ;)_

_********************************************_

**Rosalie**

_We hear clapping in the background as we fade into a dark studio. The lights on the stage slowly grow brighter and we see two chairs on the stage, facing the audience, but turned slightly towards each other. Set in between them is a small table, with two glasses of water, and a small stack of note cards. As the audience continues to clap James Lipton steps out on stage to greet the small crowd._

**James Lipton: **Welcome ladies and gentlemen, welcome. Over the next coming weeks we have a real treat for you. We'll have with us a series of guests who I'm sure you are all very familiar with by now. The entire cast of the reality show Twilight, the Vampire Experience will be joining us.

They've agreed to come onto our show individually, and answer all of our questions for us. Now, while I'm sure many of you might be a little nervous to be in such close proximity to Vampires and Wolves, we've been assured by the Twilight producers, and the entire cast of the show themselves, that there will be absolutely no risk to the audience. Our safety has been guaranteed throughout the coming interviews.

Now, let me introduce to you tonight's guest, Miss Rosalie Hale-Cullen. Please give her a warm welcome as she joins us on stage.

_Rosalie enters from the side of the stage and gives the audience a little bow of thanks before turning to shake James Lipton's hand, taking her seat next to him on stage_.

**James Lipton: **Welcome Rosalie, and thank you for joining us here tonight.

**Rosalie Hale-Cullen: **Thank you James. It's a pleasure to be here, thank you for having me.

**JL: **If you don't mind, I'd like to get started right away. We have a lot to get through and just a limited time to do so.

**RHC: **That's fine, I'm ready whenever you are.

**JL: **So, let's go back to the beginning. Vampires are exposed to the world, threatening your way of life and very existence. You're forced to make a decision, stand your ground, facing the world and all of those in it who are frightened by your very existence and want your kind gone, or go back into hiding in hopes that it will pass, and your kind will be forgotten so that you can once again be left in peace. You made the decision to stand your ground, and then shortly after that were approached by the producers of a reality show. Their offer, to let you share your story with the world, and possibly create a new reality for yourself in the process. What went through your mind at this time?

**RHC: **Well, obviously we were afraid. We saw it as an opportunity to get the truth out there about us, but it would also leave us exposed and vulnerable. It was a huge risk, and one we weren't sure it would pay off in the end. We talked it over as a family and decided in the end we'd rather take the risk to try to get the truth out there.

**JL: **So you excepted their offer and filming started on the show. You were followed around constantly by cameras, literally twenty four hours a day. What was that like for you, was it a shock opening yourselves up like that?

**RHC: **Yes, more so then we originally thought it would be. Vampires of course don't sleep, and the producers of the show didn't want to just get our interactions with the outside world, but wanted to show our interactions with each other as well. So for months cameras were in our house every single moment of the day. We had three crews on throughout the day, rotating schedules so they would have someone always covering us. For people so used to living away from the world in secrecy it was nerve-wracking at first.

**JL: **You and your brothers and sister were all attending Forks High School at the time. What was it like going to school after the world knew about what you were? How did your fellow students and their families react to the filming of your reality show at school?

**RHC: **Well, going to school after the world knew of the existence of vampires was terrifying. We knew it wouldn't take much for people to start connecting all the weird things about us and realize what we really were. We waited to see how they would react, and knew that in the end we would probably have to leave Forks behind us. We were surprised to see how accepting the town in general, and particularly our fellow students at Forks High were. I think it helped that they'd known us for so long by then, and that our father Carlisle worked for so long at the hospital. I think they knew that if we wanted to hurt them, we could have done so long ago.

We approached first the school officials, and then the students and their families as a group about the filming of the show. We explained to them the purpose behind it, letting the world see us for what we really were, and left the decision of whether or not to film at the school in their hands. As you know, they eventually agreed. Each student and their family had to sign off on it for the show to feature them, and anyone who didn't sign off on it the show tried to film around, cutting them out in the editing process where necessary. We wanted to do our best to share our story to the world, without disrupting life in Forks too much, and I think in the end we found a good balance.

**JL: **Let's talk about the introduction of Isabella Swan into the show. She was a transfer student, moving to Forks after the show had already commenced filming right?

**RHC: **Yes, she moved to Forks a few weeks into our initial filming, but before any of our episodes started to air.

**JL: **From watching the show it seemed like she and your brother Edward were almost instantly attracted to each other, is that right?

**RHC: **Yes, though on Edward's side at least he tried to fight that attraction. Relationships between vampires and humans are not encouraged, and the rest of the family feared that it would cause trouble not just for our family, but for vampires all over. We didn't know how the world would react to a relationship between one of us and a human.

**JL: **But they began a relationship anyway.

**RHC: **Yes, they seemed to not be able to keep away from each other.

**JL: **On the show at least, you are set-up almost as Isabella's nemesis. You're behavior towards her showed an unwillingness to welcome a human into your folds, at least as a potential love interest for one of your family.

**RHC: **You can say it James, I was shown as a bitch.

_The audience laughs a little at this, and James smiles patiently, waiting for Rosalie to continue._

**RHC: **I definitely acted the part of the bitch. I was not happy about Bella entering our lives, about what it could mean for us as a family, and the potential danger it could be for us. But beyond all that I was jealous of her. I wanted what she had, I wanted to be human. To be around humans all day, it was hard for me, but I was used to that by now. To have a human so involved with our lives, become a part of our family like she was doing, it was more then I could take. I wanted to be her, and so I reacted the only way I could to protect myself, I tried to push her away.

**JL: **But you failed. Isabella and Edward's relationship continued, and the world looked on as they fell in love, and in turn fell in love with them. Do you ever wonder if their relationship is what helped the rest of the world accept your kind so overwhelmingly? They're America's Darlings, with fans all over the world wanting to be just like them. There's a level of Vampire Mania now that I don't think anyone would ever have suspected was possible. How much of that comes from seeing your family for what they are, and how much of that do you think comes from watching your brother fall in love with his human girlfriend?

**RHC: **I would like to think it was a little of both, of seeing us for who we really are as well as because of Edward and Bella's relationship. But I know that it was probably their relationship that brought us such acceptance. The world got to see the best qualities of Edward, as he became the person he thought Bella deserved for him to be. Our best qualities showed through in him because of her.

**JL: **How is your relationship with Isabella now? Do you get along better now? When the show went off the air you were more accepting of her, but still on the whole disliked her.

**RHC: **We get along better now then before. I know our relationship is determined by my interactions with her, and that she's just waiting for me to get over myself. It's hard for me though. I know now that she doesn't present a danger for us, and I see how much she loves my brother, and how good she is for him, but it still hurts to be around her. I want to be her friend, but it's hard for me. The bitchiness towards her is no longer there. I accept her around my family, but I don't spend a lot of time around her. We'll never be as close as Bella and Alice are, but hopefully one day I can be her friend without it causing me pain.

**JL: **Let's talk about your husband Emmett Cullen. Tell us a little about him.

**RHC: **Emmett is my heart. He's everything I need him to be and more. He keeps me balanced and keeps me good, helping me on days when my bitterness gets too much for me to handle on my own. I don't know who I would be without Emmett in the picture, but I never want to find out.

**JL: **He's very popular on the show. People love his sense of humor and his love of life. He's gained a huge following, especially amongst the ladies.

**RHC: **_(Laughing) _Yeah, he's definitely gained some popularity. He has a lot of fan clubs now, and he often has women hitting on him, he's even gotten a few proposals. It would probably bother me if I wasn't so sure of him, but vampires are different then humans. When we find love it changes us, and effects us for life. I know how he feels about me, so I can take all the fanggirls following him around.

**JL: **Tell us about when you initially found Emmett, when you stumbled over him in the woods. It's a story we heard briefly on the show, but never from your perspective.

**RHC: **I was out hunting on my own one day. You know from the show that we only feed on animals, and so I was up in the mountains hunting for food. He had been up there when he was attacked by a bear, and I stumbled on the bear getting ready to finish him off. I chased the bear away and went to see how bad of shape he was in. I took one look at him and knew he wouldn't survive. I was sad for him and so decided to stay with him until the end. As I was sitting there with him I somehow began to change. I don't know what it was, why this strange dying man would effect me like this when I didn't even know anything about him, but I suddenly couldn't let him just die. I picked him up and started carrying him back home, to Carlisle, who could help him. It was the worst trip of my life.

The whole way home I kept thinking that there was no way I was going to make it in time. I kept thinking that I would get there just after he had died, and there was nothing Carlisle or anyone would be able to do. It was horrible falling in love with this strange man, knowing my attempt to save his life would probably fail.

By the time I got to Carlisle, with Emmett still miraculously alive, I was an emotional wreck. I begged Carlisle to save him, and he did, for me. Emmett woke up three days later and we haven't been apart since. Whatever it was in him that I needed, he found in me also. We fit perfectly together, even on the days where we drive each other crazy.

**JL: **We're almost out of time, so this will be our last question. Tell us a little bit about what it's like being a part of your family. Being a Cullen..

**RHC: **I don't know how to explain it really, to explain what it means to us. Separately we're just these broken pieces, but together we make sense, we work, we're whole. I don't know what I would be without my family, but I know it wouldn't be good. I'd probably be bitter and viscous and destructive, not to mention dangerous. Together we work to remind ourselves what it was like to be human, to care about people and love them, and want the best for them. We might not be a family in the traditional sense, but we love each other as much. There isn't anything we wouldn't do for each other. Separately we're just a bunch of lost vampires, desperately wishing to go back to the world we left behind. Together we bring out the best in each other, we're vampires learning how to be human again.

_The audience starts to clap and James Lipton turns to the camera and starts speaking._

**JL: **That's our show for tonight. We want to thank Rosalie Hale Cullen for coming on tonight and answering our questions, sharing with us her story. As I said earlier, over the next few weeks we'll be featuring all the cast of the reality shoe Twilight, the Vampire Experience. So be sure to tune in next time to catch up with all your favorite Vampires. Thank you for watching.

_The camera pans back as James Lipton turns to Rosalie Hale Cullen, shaking her hand and talking over the clapping of the audience._

**A/N:**

_I promise I want to have fun with this series. This chapter had to cover the basic set-up of what I was doing, so you don't get to see all that I'm planning to do, I promise, it's not just me spewing back Twilight at ya. Lol, it will be more fun than that. Anyway, hoped you liked it a little._

_I'm not sure who's up next, it depends really on who I'm in the mood to try to tackle. This is definitely a side project so will be updated here and there when the mood hits._

_If you're up for it drop me a review, let me know what you think of the concept. If you all hate it, I'd prefer to know now before I'm involved. Thanks!_


End file.
